Frieda Friend!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Frieda Friend!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 6b | previousepisode = "Uma Trip!" | nextepisode = "Neighborhood!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. Oobi comes upon his friend Frieda playing with a friend of hers. When Oobi has trouble playing their games, he must overcome his feelings of being the "different" one. In the end, Uma points out all the things that the kids have in common, and the four play a rousing game of piggyback. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi and Uma are at the park. A woodpecker is drilling into a tree, Oobi is playing with his toy car, and Uma is playing paddleball. Uma spots Frieda nearby and tells Oobi to visit her. Oobi invites the viewers to call Frieda with him. Frieda greets Oobi and asks him to play with her and another puppet named Frankie. Oobi is surprised to see that both Frieda and Frankie are foot puppets, as opposed to hand puppets. Frieda and Frankie decide to play a variation of the children's game "This Little Piggy," in which they point to each other's toes and pretend that they are pigs. Oobi thinks that he cannot play. Frieda helps him realize that although he is not a foot, he can simply use his fingers as "piggies." After they end the game, Oobi asks to play "hand clap." Frieda and Frankie decline and play dress-up instead. They do this by wearing shoes. Oobi tries to wear a shoe as well, but is unable to. He sighs as an interview segment begins. It features preschoolers talking about their best friends. After this segment finishes, Frieda and Frankie play kickball. Oobi is frustrated when he cannot kick the ball and decides to leave. He talks to Uma about his predicament. She laughs hysterically upon hearing that he will not play with Frieda just because he is different. She points out things that they have in common, such as their ages and sense of humor. Uma suggests giving each other piggyback rides. Uma hops on Frankie's back and Oobi hops on Frieda's. The episode ends as Oobi waves "goodbye" to the viewers. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (interview segments only; played by Noel MacNeal) *Frieda (played by Cheryl Blaylock) *Frankie (played by Noel MacNeal) *Woodpecker (played by James Godwin) Scenes Oobi-Frieda-Friend-woodpecker.png|A woodpecker Oobi-Frieda-Friend-Oobi-calling-out.png|Oobi calling Frieda Oobi-Frieda-Friend-Kako-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Frieda-Friend-Frieda-looking-over.png|Frieda looking around Oobi-Frieda-Friend-counting.png|"This piggy, roast beef!" Oobi-Frieda-Friend-dress-up.png|Frieda dresses up in a shoe... Oobi-Frieda-Friend-shoes.png|...and Frankie does too. Oobi-Frieda-Friend-Oobi's-shoe.png|Oobi's pink sneaker Oobi-Frieda-Friend-feeling-left-out.png|Oobi feels left out Oobi-Frieda-Friend-pile-of-shoes.png|The pile of shoes Oobi-Frieda-Friend-soccer.png|Frieda's soccer ball Oobi-Frieda-Friend-Uma-playing-paddleball.png|Uma playing paddleball Oobi-Frieda-Friend-Oobi-depressed.png|Oobi depressed Oobi-Frieda-Friend-Uma-talking.png|"Oobi not different!" Oobi-Frieda-Friend-Uma-jumps-up.png|Uma gets an idea Oobi-Frieda-Friend-Frankie-confused.png|"Huh??" Oobi-Frieda-Friend-piggyback.png|Everyone playing piggyback Oobi-Frieda-Friend-ending.png|Oobi and Frieda Production photos Oobi-Noggin-photo-Frieda-foot-stage.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Frieda-Friend-shoot.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-foot-eye-props.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Frieda-up.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Frieda-down.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-foot-friends-wide.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-foot-friends-close.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Tim-Lagasse-shoe.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Tim-Lagasse-shoe-wide.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Frieda-dress-up.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-dress-up.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-soccer.png *According to data on the production photos for this episode, it was filmed on February 16, 2004. *This is the only full-length episode in the entire series where Grampu doesn't appear. *The scene where Uma goes to piggyback onto Frankie is featured in the opening theme for season two. *Frieda wears a pink barrette in this episode, rather than the blue barrette she is seen wearing in her first appearance. *This episode was highlighted in a 2004 advertising booklet from MTV Networks called "Targeting the Multicultural Customer." It was described as an example of inclusion and diversity becoming prominent themes in media from MTV Networks. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2